


The Lies we Tell Ourselves

by Lapinporokoira



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Child Neglect, Forced Bonding, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Melancholy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinporokoira/pseuds/Lapinporokoira
Summary: Late at night and Junior wants to read his comics; not be reminded of his parent's messed up relationship.





	The Lies we Tell Ourselves

Junior tried to ignore the sounds in the other room. It was hard to though as noise tended to travel down the upstairs hallway. Not even the distraction of the comic book he was reading could hide those little creaks and mild panting sounds. He tried his best though, until a particular loud moan had him reaching for his ears before scrabbling to his bedroom door. He inched it open looking down the hall to his parent's bedroom and frowned at the open door there. No wonder he could hear them having sex. With no regard for him at all. He grimaced as his father moaned again followed by the creaks increasing in tempo and volume. He knew what they were doing in there. Even at nine he was well versed on where babies came from. Sex was hardly a taboo subject. No one wanted to be a voyeur and see it being done publicly everywhere, but it wasn't some secret kept hidden either. It was natural after all. School pumped that into every child that sex was important for bonding, for pleasure, to not be ashamed of. Until being of age of course. No one wanted kids taking things too quickly.

Junior jumped when he heard his father growl lowly followed by thuds rather then creaks and a barely there whimper beneath all of it. Alpha's roared, his father would tell him. Men like Junior needed to show how strong and reliable they were. Letting their voices be heard was a way to show that. And words were indeed coming from the master bedroom now.

“Yes, that's right. Good Omega. My Omega.”

Words were power.

“Hmph yeah baby. Take me. Take me all in. Take my knot. Take my len...”

Junior quickly shut his door, face ablaze in red. He didn't want to hear any more, despite the fact the thudding and groans were still just about audible. He could handle them, he told himself. But to hear his father speak like that made him more then a little uncomfortable. He didn't like hearing his father like that. His father was a kind, smiling man. Not whatever he was in these moments. Junior ran to his bed, running the covers over his head to drown out more of the noise. He grabbed his comic and torch he always kept by the bed and studiously tried to ignore the other room's activities.

After a while, he gratefully noticed silence. He peeked out from the covers and perked an ear but the creaks and groans were no more. He sighed relieved. It was late now and he really should be going asleep. He tucked his torch and comic back under his bed and got up to adjust the covers to his liking. But before he could get under them he heard a noise and paused. He listened, hoping there wasn't a round two tonight and felt not relief but something else when he recognised bare feet padding down the hall. Junior sighed. The other thing he hated about the sex was the aftermath. He gathered himself and slipped his door open a touch, expecting and seeing his mother make his way slowly towards the bathroom at the other end. The small man wearing loose fitting pyjamas and walking with an awkward gait, didn't even give Junior's door a look as he passed it. Junior worried his lip as the Omega made an uncomfortable and slow trek to the bathroom. His mother wasn't looking his greatest with reddened neck and damp hair clinging to his head, nor by the pale face Junior glimpsed as the small man closed the door behind him.

When the sex was enough to keep him awake, Junior had noticed a pattern of his mother disappearing into the other room not long afterwards. He had always wondered what his mother did that necessitated a visit to the bathroom every time. Once Junior had got curious enough to follow and was left confused and disturbed by what he had seen. He had been Five at the time and having no real restrictions on bathroom use had just wandered in. Only to find his mother frantically digging fingers into his hole with tissues and scraping out icky stuff. His mother had froze when he had walked in and the look of absolute panic had scared Junior deeply. More so when his mother desperately asked him not to tell his father. Junior had considered it. His mother had never really been a kind person to him. Not that the Omega was nasty either, but there was always that distance he kept from his son that made Junior feel unwanted. Of course now he knew that for certainty, his mother had outright said he hated him a few times now. Their relationship was awkward and unpleasant and well Junior wanted to rat out the small man for ignoring him. But two things had stopped Junior from actually telling that day. The first was the fact he was taught that an Alpha took care of Omegas. That an Alpha like him had to take care of those weaker. The second was the look on his mother's face. His mother had never looked really happy in all the years he could remember but he had never seen such open fear like he had that day. A terror so profound it made him want to look over his shoulder to see if some terrible monster was behind him. He swore not to tell and ran to his room.

The monster he discovered later was apparently his father. It made sense really. Babies came from eggs and sperm. And the icky stuff his mother had been desperate to get out was semen. Junior knew his father absolutely loved children and wanted a whole gaggle of them. But unfortunately an unnamed accident in the past had rendered his mother's womb near obsolete. The doctors had not held out all hope and his father, who keenly wished for more, was not willing to give up. His father would be distraught if he knew his bonded was trying to sabotage those efforts. It was also with this revelation that Junior knew why his mother behaved the way he did around him. That unwanted feeling that Junior got around the man was not just a feeling. His mother really didn't want him. It had hurt a lot when Junior came to that realisation and for a while he started acting up, until his father told him no Alpha behaved so childish and that despite how his mother treated him, (his father was not entirely unaware of it) the man was still his mother. Junior might have continued his behaviour anyway but his mother had a look of guilt about him that had Junior reconsider.

It had Junior consider his position now. He had wanted to tell his mother off for being so cruel to his father, many times before but he always hesitated, unsure of why he never quite committed to confronting the Omega. It was obvious Junior's mother clearly didn't want children and yet the man still had sex with Junior's father on a fairly regular basis. It didn't make sense. Hadn't made sense until Junior put the pieces together and was left with a crawling feeling that had never gone away. He loved his father dearly. His father was a good man. Doted on Junior despite Junior not biologically being his and treated his bonded Omega almost like a Princess. He couldn't imagine his father being anything but a decent human being. Junior wanted to believe his mother was just some horrible person taking advantage of his father's good nature but his mother, his mother's terrified face that night just kept coming back. That face told him his mother was not doing this for some personal vendetta against his father. That was the face of a man who felt trapped.

Junior didn't know what it was about tonight that had his thoughts wandering like crazy. Maybe he was finally filling into his Alpha shoes; where decisiveness was a virtue down into the very marrow of his being. Or maybe he was just over tired and his mind had compensated for it? Either way he must have been at his door a while as he became aware of a shower head being turned off and the click of a light as his mother exited the bathroom again. In the pale light, Junior's mother didn't look much better. He was still pale and his hair clung tight to his head from the shower rather then by sweat. but at least the ring of red spots about his neck was not as severe. Bond marks, Junior's education lessons reminded him. Somehow possible, the man's trudge back to the master bedroom was even slower. Gait still a little stilted and uncomfortable but mostly reluctant. Junior couldn't hold his breath as the Omega passed his door.

“Mom?”

The small Omega froze on the spot. Instinctively cringing away at the direction the moniker come from, before warily turning his head to catch the eye of his son. Junior stared back, trying not to wince himself at the dark shadows his mother's gaze gave him. It was a haunted, tired look with the marks of recent crying.

“Sorry, I meant Leonard.” Junior corrected. His mother never liked being referred to as a mother and Junior wasn't sure if it was hate or pain or both that caused his adverse reactions whenever he heard the title. It was always Leonard now. Like the adults called him. Junior envied the kids who had mothers who beamed at being called Mom.

“It's late. You should be asleep.” His mother responded, voice like ashes in a well. Sunken and wispy, and raw no doubt from vomiting. Junior's mother was prone to a weak stomach. 'Sometimes it's unbearable' He told Junior mysteriously once.

“I couldn't.” _I heard you guys having sex really loud and it put me off_ “I just got a new comic and couldn't put it down.”

His mother's brow creased before his eyes darted from the bathroom to the master bedroom and into Junior's bedroom before settling back awkwardly and not quite at Junior himself. It was clear Junior's mother knew he was lying. His mother looked ashamed and a little guilty and something older and indefinable lingering further back still that made Junior want to hug his mother tight despite their almost non existent relationship. Not that he would. Touch made his mother extremely uncomfortable. It didn't take a genius to see the way the Omega hunched in and away from anyone that got too close to him. Nor the way his mother had this look of revulsion, especially when his father made physical contact. Again, another puzzle piece, Junior had put together that made a line leading towards the physical act of sex his parents had to the adversion to physical touch his mother had at any other time.

“Well, err, goodnight then.” His mother fumbled, yet did not move from his spot to go to bed himself. Mother obviously didn't want to have a conversation but also didn't want to go back to his room either. Junior noted his mother's shaking hands numbly clenching at his sides from the indecision and was almost willing to reach out to steady them but his mother seemed to sense the intent and pulled his hand in tight to bunch at the buttons of his top instead. The knuckles whitened at how tight he gripped. Junior looked back up into his mother's face and noticed the pinched, aching look of someone who didn't know quite what they should do. Junior in his childlike idea of what an Alpha should, spoke back.

“Mo.. Leonard, you can sleep in my bed tonight if you want? I can sleep on the futon.”

It was as kind an offer as he could think of despite his own reluctance to give it. Omega's are more sensitive then most and require more gentle handling when being spoken to, School had also taught him. And his mother certainly looked a bit sensitive right now. So much so he nearly startled at the offer, his eyes darting to his son and away again as if unsure. Junior's mother trembled his lip a bit before speaking. His voice again timid and weary.

“No. That's . That's OK. I'll have to go back to bed sooner or later. ”

His mother paused and Junior could almost see the thoughts turning in his head. The way his face sort of scrunched up a little, like sucking a sour lemon.

“Your father will only try and find where I am if he wakes up without me.”

There was a bitter tired sigh that came with it.

“He's possessive, err that is he worries like that. Umm thank you though.”

Junior's mother smiled at him then and it just made Junior sad. His father's smiles were genuine and loud and bright whereas his Mother's smile was like cloudy cracked glass that stopped far short at the eyes. Junior could tell there was no joy in it. But it was late, and these awkward attempts at being nice to each other had long grown stale and Junior just wanted to sleep now. He nodded and watched as his mother continued his slow steady trundle back to the master bedroom.

“Ok. Goodnight Mom. “ He said to the Omega's retreating back and felt bad for the slip as the man briefly trembled as if a ghost had walked over his grave, then his exhausted voice spoke back once more, bitterness more apparent.

“Right.”

And that was that. Junior stayed at his door and watched as his mother got to the door and paused before slipping inside, closing the door behind him with a resounding click. As Junior got back into bed, he felt his own bitterness creep in a little. Other Nine year old kids had families that loved each other and loved their kids, whilst even he could see that his own was broken. His father lived in a happy bubble of near denial and his mother seemingly had none to give and Junior himself just wished for something better then what he had. He pulled the covers tight over himself and drifted to sleep. Dreaming of a father who looked like a monster and a mother who was a statue turning to dust.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea and started writing, then somehow I ended up writing this piece based much much farther down the line of the story and out the other side. So far out I'm not even sure this is how the original idea is going to end up. So I posted it here as a separate entity for now at least. 
> 
> The non traditional alpha tags is because in this world Alpha and Beta and Omega's exist and there are knots but there is no heat as such. And bonding isn't quite the same. Rather Omega's are just built a little differently, with higher fertility, smaller builds and in general have different brain chemicals that lead to meeker personalities. There are no scent glands either but rather a small nestling of nerves around the neck, that are stimulated by contact with partners. Biting still being the usual way to encourage the nerves to react. However bonding does require mutual attraction. An Omega who is not interested in partnering for life with an Alpha will not be stimulated in that area. 
> 
> I have a lot more ideas on how the dynamics work and the social etiquettes and laws surrounding it works but that's kind of pivotal to the plot so I won't add them all here.


End file.
